


Demon Dean and Soulless Sam

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean and Soulless Sam both want to top, but who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Dean and Soulless Sam

Dean’s eyes flicked black when he heard a slam behind him. He looked at his brother walking through the door with a menacing grin plastered on his face.

“What, Sam?”  Dean snapped as he looked at his brother. Sam would never get used to looking into the black voids that were his brothers eyes. Dean flicked them back and frowned up at Sam. He was still angry that Sam’s soul was gone, again. “What do you want?”

“No need to be rude, Dean.” Sam scoffed and walked past him through the bunker. “Not my fault my soul is gone. And I DO still live here.”

“What’s with the smirk? You get laid?” Dean said, a hint of anger to his voice.

Sam stopped. “No, Dean. Why the hell would that matter to you?” Sam chuckled. “Oh, I see. You’d be jealous that I got some tail and you didn’t.”

“Fuck off, bitch.” Dean growled and walked away.

“Grumpy.” Sam mumbled under his breath. He watched the demon walk out of the room and down the hall. He knew Dean was mad over the fight over Sam’s soul, though he wouldn’t admit that he cared. Being a demon helped him to not care anymore, and boy did he love it.

Dean walked into his room and shut the door. He wasn’t sure why he was even in the bunker in the first place. He’d tried to get away from Sam, but he was always drawn back, by what, he didn’t know.

Sam quietly walked down the hall to his own room to change out of his clothes. He’d been running all morning and needed to shower, but a wicked thought came to mind. He stripped off his shorts and t-shirt and tossed them on his bed. He pondered a moment over whether or not he wanted to walk around like this, or put clothes on.

While contemplating this, he walked out of his room.

Down the hall and around a few corners was the door to Dean’s room. He could hear the music from Dean’s stereo long before he reached the door. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door and saw Dean laying shirtless on his bed with his eyes closed. He silently stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He padded over to the end of Dean’s bed and rested his knee on the memory foam mattress. Dean jumped up, eyes black again but they soon fell back to the candy apple green once he saw the sight before him.

Sam was kneeling on his bed, skin glistening with sweat, cock hard in his hand.

“Jesus, Sammy.”

“What?” Sam grinned and crawled on the bed to hover over Dean.

Their lips met in a hungry, violent kiss. They hadn’t been together since they were human and they both needed release. Their nails raked down each other’s side and backs. The sound of moans and growls filled the room. Sam bit down on Dean’s neck, almost breaking the skin. Dean let out a roar and bucked his hips up, searching for friction.

“You bleed me and I’ll kill you.” He warned Sam.

“Right back at’cha.” Sam kissed Dean’s chest and ran his tongue over the inverted tattoo before kissing down farther. Dean felt Sam’s tongue flick over his nipple and he groaned.

“Hurry the fuck up and suck my cock, Sammy.”

“Pushy.” Sam mumbled as he kissed down his abs, his treasure trail and finally he unzipped Dean’s jeans and freed his length. Sam instantly sucked him in, letting Dean fuck his mouth. If Dean went too hard, he lightly bit down. Dean hissed.

“Watch the goddamn teeth.”

Sam pulled Dean’s cock out of his mouth with a loud wet ‘pop’. He crawled up over the elder Winchester and licked his lips.

“What’s wrong, Dean? A bit frustrated? Can’t wait for me to fuck you?”

“Oh, no. I’ll be fucking you, Sammy.”

“That’s not gonna happen, and you know it.”

“Bullshit”

Dean wrapped his leg around Sam and flipped them over and sat back on Sam’s thighs. They didn’t stay still for long when Sam tried to flip them back. They both wanted to fuck, but neither of them wanted to bottom.

Yes, Dean had the strength of a demon, but Sam was ungodly strong. He eventually pinned Dean down on his belly with his hands behind his back. Sam sucked on a finger and pushed roughly against Dean’s rim. His cock twitched when Dean cried out. He fucked Dean for only a moment before he began to stroke himself, using a bit of saliva and the slick that was beading on the head of his length. He lined himself up with Dean’s rim and shoved.

Dean roared, his voice deep and demonic. “Fuck, Sammy.” He panted as Sam instantly started pounding into him.

“So tight, Dean. Ahh, feels good, doesn’t it, big brother?”

Dean refused to answer, though Sam was right. It felt amazing. He loved pain mixed with pleasure, and when Sam angled himself just right and hit that sweet spot, he moaned loudly.

“Gunna come already, Dean?” Sam growled and Dean lost it.

“No!” He hollered and broke free of Sam’s grasp so quickly that Sam fell backwards. Dean tackled Sam and they both tried to pin the other down.

“Not gonna have me that easy, little brother.” Dean spit out as he pushed Sam against the wall and kicked his legs apart. He was angry and that made him stronger. He held Sam’s wrists together in his hand up above his head and kicked his legs apart. Sam heard Dean spit on his hand and felt his cock push against his hole, soon pushing all the way in. Dean’s hips were brutal, as he hammered into Sam. Sam groaned and looked over his shoulder to see black eyes staring back.

“Oh, fuck. Dean!”

“You like that, baby boy?” Dean grunted and thrust into Sam hard and fast. “Like when i fuck you like a whore? Hmm?” Sam could hardly hear anything over the sound of skin on skin. “Or do you like my pearly black eyes?” Sam moaned.

“D-Dean!”

“It’s the eyes, isn’t it? Then,” Dean held Sam’s chin and forced his head back and around. “Look at me.” He growled.

Sam strained his neck and stared into the onyx orbs on his brother’s face. His hand was around his cock and jerking hard.

“Sammy boy can’t handle the demon eyes. Fuck, gunna make me come with that look on your face. Ecstasy and pain, just how i like it.” Sam didn’t think Dean could fuck him any harder, but he was wrong. Dean found the strength to plow into Sam at a bruising pace.

“God. Fuck, I can’t.” Sam’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as his orgasm blasted through his body. Dean fucked him through it, never wavering.

“So fucking pretty when you come, baby boy. Jesus, fuck.” Dean let out a loud growl as he filled Sam to the brim. He continued thrusting a bit and pulled out quickly, causing some of his come to leak out of Sam and drip down his leg. “Oh, such a little fucking slut! All that come dripping out of you. Fuck, Sammy. So sexy. Wish you could see this.” Dean stroked himself a few times before letting Sam’s arms down.

Sam rotated his shoulders, letting the ache dissipate before collapsing on Dean’s bed to catch his breath.

“Buck up, Sammy boy. We’re not done here.” Dean laughed a venomously and quickly  crawled on the bed, pushing himself back inside Sam using his own come as lube.

 

 


End file.
